lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XGlass Reflection
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User-Friendly Experience and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Da heck? You banned him for infinite because of a bet? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 09:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The best thing would to ban him for a day. Holy crap, thank god you won. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 09:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) He is my friend. He might have changed his mind. :Regardless if he's your friend, a chat ban is a chat ban. End of discussion. And don't forget to sign your posts with your signatures, Ghidde. Hey! CN Leave Me A Message 16:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I just have to get this off my chest. Why do you remind me of Justin Bieber? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 17:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, MN thanks for da Info. CertainlyNot Talk '' Get YO ass in chat PhantomSilverShenron (talk) 21:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Why do you feel sorry? Same as up there :D5000112599855 Ranzo (talk) 15:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I wanted that Ranzo name, but domeone already took it, so I added his "full name"5000112599855 Ranzo (talk) 05:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yo It makes me happy to see somebody had the dignity to fix the front page,and I am honored that my character was on the main Crew members. Just one thing though. Nobody,the character that represents me,is one of my,numerous,outdated characters. My new main character is Kaizoku Yurei. I would much appreciate it if you changed it. I thank you, PhantomSilverShenron (talk) 01:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello MN, I would like to know if you have the knowledge of knowing how to work the icons next to you name on your user page (you know, where it says "Administrator" and "Chat Moderator"). I would like mine and Zion's to say "Administrator" and another one saying "Bureaucrat" please. I would also encourage you to make one for you saying "Technical Administrator", besides the old "Administrator"'s. I believe they can possibly be worked through MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat, MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-administrator, and MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop (this one works more than the "-administrator" one). Thank you. 'Rules and Leo' I am in a hurry so, Leo will be unbanned when I get more time, because he/she did it 3 weeks ago and I am sure regrets it. I will take the heat.. I dealed with the Ascii Art thing and made a rule saying it can only be done if an admin says it can and if a user doesn't complain, and if he/she does it will be stopped or kick/ban. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 03:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) 'MediaWiki' HBD Thanks, and happy late B-Day to you.:D - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 16:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) LO FUCKING L. Do the fuck as you please, bitch. Have this dead piece of shit and you can shove it up your ass as well. No rules! Hey Man you should really help out your family, Go get a job as an actor and live the rich life over living the computer life. :D Aw, thanks Josh, it means alot. You have a good voice. The damn Hood. - Leave me a message! 10:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Active I come from time to time, even though I don't edit, I usually check in the wiki everyday, I actually told Kuzon that I was going to take a break, a while ago, but it seems a lot of things have happened, so why did kuzon step down from bureaucrat?--Raging G'ohan ' 14:04, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe Hi I am a new user Answers Wiki What exactly do you need one for again? '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター''' 01:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) A. User has curses on his page A user named surprise diamond has cursing all over his page and he put it three can u block him from husein1234 plz respond YAY~! Thanks! Oh and I was thinking of making it a collaboration story instead of a PAGE RP, when each of us take turns describing story events, such as setting and minor plot details etc etc. The only thing that would be kept the same is the way PAGE RP deals with action and dialogue. Since I can contact you outside of wiki, this should be no problem right? Rogue Angel (talk) 21:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC)